Losing, or Being Hurt?
by little santa
Summary: Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya sesuatu menyakiti hatimu sampai sesaknya terasa di dada? Menyaksikan orang yang paling kaucintai sampai ke kehidupan berikutnya sekalipun, berciuman dengan musuh alamimu? Bahkan sekadar kata 'menyakitkan' tidak cukup.


Fanfiksi kedua saya, masih dalam tahap coba-coba, jadi mohon maklum atas segala kekurangan yang mungkin ada (dan memang ada banyak).

Summary: Lagi-lagi, hanya sudut pandang Edward di Eclipse, saat Jacob berciuman dengan Bella.

_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and the plot belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

Warning: Plot sama persis dengan aslinya; karya seorang amatir.

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Atmosfer kebahagiaan mengelilingiku, lalu membentuk lingkaran perasaan senang yang menaungiku serta gadis di hadapanku yang paling kucintai selama seluruh eksistensiku itu. Bella. Rasanya menyenangkan, memberitahunya sepuluh malam favorit dalam daftar teratasku. Semuanya bersamanya, dan selalu tentangnya, tentu saja. Ia tersenyum senang mendengarnya, yang kontan membuatku ikut merasakan kesenangannya. Semudah itu, sesimpel itu. Kebahagiaanku, terhitung sejak aku pertama melihatnya di kafetaria SMA Forks, bergantung pada kebahagiaan dan keamanannya, walau mungkin aku belum menyadarinya saat kami pertama kali bertemu.<p>

Kesenangan, yang sejujurnya, benar-benar tidak pada tempatnya. Hari ini akan terjadi pertumpahan darah—_well_, bukan dalam arti sebenarnya, karena vampir-vampir baru itu tetap saja sama seperti kami; tak berdarah. Hari ini, entah berapa banyak vampir baru tak berdosa—yang diciptakan tanpa pikir panjang oleh vampir-vampir tak beradab nan tak bertanggung jawab—yang akan menghabiskan hidupnya, atau eksistensinya, dengan sangat sia-sia. Dilahirkan, untuk kemudian dimusnahkan selama-lamanya.

Aku berusaha tak memikirkannya. Meskipun hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tak terlalu menyenangkan, tak ada salahnya memulai dengan perasaan setenang dan sesenang mungkin.

Sebuah bau yang tak menyenangkan lalu mulai tercium dari kejauhan, mengganggu momen-momen membahagiakan ini. Aku tahu itu Jacob dan bukannya Seth; ia telah bertukar posisi dengan Jacob pagi-pagi sekali tadi, sebelum Bella terbangun. Aku bisa mendengar pikirannya sekarang, yang kebanyakan isinya tentang rasa khawatirnya tentang keselamatan kawanannya. Juga tentang peristiwa semalam, saat ia bisa menghangatkan Bella dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Termasuk momen membahagiakan untuknya, tentu saja. Tak perlu kemampuan membaca pikiran ini untuk mengetahuinya. Aku tetap melanjutkan ceritaku tentang sepuluh malam terbaik yang pernah kumiliki itu, tak ingin diganggu. Ceritaku sampai pada malam dimana Bella mengatakan ya atas lamaranku begitu Jacob mendekat. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa namanya akan segera berubah menjadi Mrs. Cullen, dan ia bilang bahwa ia masih menginginkan namanya; karena ini abad 21 atau apalah.

Bella tersenyum lagi; belum menyadari kehadiran Jacob. Tak heran ia tampak sangat terkejut begitu suara Jacob terdengar perih dan tajam, "Jadi kau akan menikahinya?" Suaranya benar-benar miris, dan satu-satunya yang berputar di benaknya adalah tentang rasa sakit, perih, luka... Membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah mendengarnya, sebenarnya. Aku meringis tanpa kentara.

Bella menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya yang sama sekali tak berusaha disembunyikannya. Cukup lama ia memandang wajah Jacob dengan kebingungan harus mengatakan apa. Ia sempat tergagap sebentar, "Jake, a..", tapi lalu wajahnya berpaling padaku. Aku memandangnya dengan sorot kalem, meskipun pikiran Jacob terus-menerus meneriakkan keretakkan hatinya padaku.

"Kau tahu ia mendengarkan!" Suara Bella sekarang penuh tuduhan. Bagus, anjing. Sekarang ia menyalahkanku karena membiarkanmu mengetahui hal yang seharusnya membuatku sangat bahagia ini.

"Ia berhak tahu," sahutku kalem. Itu benar, anjing satu itu memang berhak tahu dan harus segera menjaga jaraknya dari Bella.

Jacob membalikkan badannya tanpa mengatakkan apa-apa lagi, lalu Bella maju selangkah. "Jake, berhenti!"

Aku spontan menahan tangannya. "Bella, biarkan dia..."

Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapanku saat ia dengan kasar memotong, "Jangan!" lalu dengan kasar melepaskan tangannya. Tanganku menggantung di udara selama beberapa saat. Pandanganku mengikuti punggung Bella dengan sorot terluka yang bahkan tak repot-repot kututupi. Bella masih berlari kecil, berusaha menyusul Jacob sambil terus meneriakkan, "Jake, berhenti!" Rasa sakit dan cemburu di hatiku mulai hampir sama parahnya dengan apa yang Jacob rasakan.

"Jake, kumohon!" Bella dan Jacob sudah hilang dari pandanganku sekarang. Aku sengaja tak mengikuti mereka; aku tak ingin melihat kelanjutannya. Melihat Bella mempertahankan musuh abadiku itu... sungguh tak bisa diterima. Seandainya aku tak pernah bisa membaca pikiran... Aku tak perlu mendengarkan rasa perih Jacob dan semua percakapan mereka sekarang. Tapi mereka tidak cukup jauh dariku, sehingga percakapan mereka masih dapat ditangkap telingaku.

"Aku selesai. Aku benar-benar selesai," Jacob menekankan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Bisa kulihat wajah Bella yang panik melalui pikiran Jacob. "Apa... Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Kau tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku bisa, dengan pergi ke luar sana dan membunuh seseorang." Aku benar-benar membenci Jacob saat ini. Kata-katanya begitu menyakitkan Bella, tentunya. Tidak bisakah ia melihat wajah panik Bella? Tidak bisakah ia membuat Bella tenang sedikit saja?

"Tidak! Kau tidak... berpikir logis. Jangan lakukan itu," rengek Bella, suaranya setengah frustasi.

"Mungkin aku harus membuat diriku terbunuh agar membuatnya mudah bagimu," sahut Jacob. Seandainya, seandainya aku tak bisa membaca pikiran Jacob, aku pasti sudah berpikir Jacob sedang mencari perhatian Bella dengan mengancam akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kalau aku Bella, aku pasti bakal dengan senang hati membiarkannya. Kalau perlu, aku sendiri yang melakukannya dengan tangan_ku_. Sepertinya Jacob tidak menyadari kalimatnya menarik Bella ke tingkat frustasi yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak! Jake... tinggallah."

"Kenapa?" Jacob mendekati Bella. "Berikan aku satu alasan bagus," lanjut Jacob, masih penuh penekanan. Aku bisa melihat mata Bella yang mulai berair lewat pikiran Jacob.

Bella menggeleng pelan. "Karena aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

Jacob menggeleng juga, tak kentara. Bukan _itu_ yang diinginkannya keluar dari mulut Bella. Bukan yang itu. "Itu tidak cukup baik."

Bella semakin panik dan berusaha menemukan apa saja untuk dikatakan. "Karena kau terlalu penting..."

Jacob kecewa atas ucapan Bella yang melenceng dari harapannya, lalu menggeleng sedih. "Tetap tidak cukup baik." Ia lalu berjalan pergi.

Saat Jacob sudah cukup jauh, wajah Bella mulai berubah frustasi, hampir mendekati taraf sinting. "Jacob!" serunya dengan nada amat-sangat frustasi. Jacob berhenti melangkah, tapi belum berbalik. Aku berusaha menebak apalagi yang akan Bella katakan pada Jacob; apalagi yang akan menyiksa hatiku dengan begitu kejamnya. "Cium aku!" Aku langsung membeku mendengar dua kata itu. Benar-benar membeku, walaupun sebelumnya aku juga sudah berdiri beku seperti es.

Jacob langsung membalikkan badannya dengan penuh hasrat dan menghampiri Bella. Aku benar-benar ingin melarikan diri saat itu juga demi tidak mendengar pikiran dan imajinasi liar Jacob. Bibir Jacob mencium bibir Bella, bibir yang selama ini bersentuhan denganku. Aku bergidik jijik, tapi rasa ngilu hatiku yang bagai ditusuk sembilu langsung mengalahkan perasaan jijik itu. Saat Bella melepaskan bibirnya, Jacob meraih wajah Bella lagi, seakan belum cukup, lalu mengecup bibirnya.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana rupaku saat ini. Aku cukup yakin aku sudah mendesis marah berkali-kali sejak tadi, tapi tak ada yang dapat kulakukan. Itu permintaan _Bella. _Fakta itu langsung menyayat hatiku dengan pisau kecemburuan tertajam yang pernah ada, dan seakan belum lengkap, sepercik cuka dioleskan di atas bekas sayatan yang masih berdarah. Aku masih punya hati, ternyata, karena aku bisa merasakannya patah di dalam tubuhku.

Lalu semuanya berlalu dengan cepat. Jacob yang berkata pada Bella bahwa itu seharusnya menjadi ciuman pertama mereka, bahwa ia harus pergi tapi akan segera kembali, dan segala omong kosong anjing lainnya.

Jacob berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Bella yang masih tercengang. Aku langsung menyusul Bella tanpa disadarinya, sehingga saat ia menoleh dan mendapatiku berada di sana, di hadapan tempat ia _berciuman _dengan anjing itu, ia agak terkejut. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya dalam diam. Ia balas memandangku dengan wajah kalut dan bingung, dalam beberapa menit hening yang cukup lama.

"Kau melihatnya?" Akhirnya ia bersuara. Pertanyaannya bahkan tak terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Itu seperti pernyataan yang... sarat permintaan maaf?

"Tidak," sahutku berbisik. "Tapi pikiran Jacob cukup lantang." Lalu aku mengulaskan sebentuk senyum yang sangat kecil. Terlalu kecil dan singkat, sehingga Bella pasti tak melihat bahwa aku tersenyum. Tak apa-apa, aku tak ingin senyum terpaksa ini dilihat Bella, sebenarnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi." Matanya tak berani menatapku saat ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Aku tahu itu bohong. Bella jelas-jelas menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tapi ini Bella. Tanpa kuperintahkan, hatiku langsung dengan sendirinya menyadari bahwa cintaku untuknya terlalu besar. Lebih besar dari apapun yang pernah ada. Semua rasa sakit itu—semua luka yang tertetes cuka—itu belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kehilangan Bella. Aku dengan lekas menyadari, bahwa apapun yang Bella lakukan, aku belum siap kehilangannya... dan tidak akan pernah siap.

"Kau mencintainya." Sungguh, aku tak menemukan kalimat lain untuk dikatakan. Lagipula aku hanya butuh pengakuannya. Apa yang Jacob bilang semalam—bahwa Bella juga mencintainya, tapi hanya tak mau mengakuinya—itu pasti benar. Aku tahu melalui keyakinannya saat membicarakan itu semalam.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," sahutnya sambil menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Aku tahu."

Ya, tentu saja aku tahu. Kalau ia lebih mencintai Jacob, ia pasti memilih Jacob daripada aku. Aku hanya harus lebih sedikit bersabar, mengingat bahwa hidup ini memang tak adil. Apa namanya selain ironis, bahwa yang dicintai gadis yang paling kucintai adalah musuh alami sekaligus musuh abadiku? Tragis.

Itu benar. Aku hanya harus lebih sedikit bersabar, karena seperti yang kupikirkan tadi... semua itu tak ada artinya dibandingkan harus kehilangan Bella. Tak ada artinya sama sekali bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan sayatan berdarah tertetes cuka sekalipun.

**FIN**


End file.
